


Rule-breaking

by scintilla10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen grew up in a house full of rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule-breaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



Gwen grew up in a house full of rules. Always carry salt and iron and silver on your person. Always do your research. Always take back-up. Don't trust anyone outside the family.

Rules had kept the Campbell family alive for generations.

When she was fourteen, Gwen ran away and lived in the hunting shack in the woods at the edge of her Auntie Leanne's property line. For three whole days, she was released from the weight of tradition and family; she didn't have to answer to anybody and she could do anything she wanted. It had been strange and lonely and liberating and terrifying, and when Gwen's food supply ran out (it was harder than she'd thought to catch rabbits, even with her Auntie's traps) she'd come home, sullen, tired and hungry.

Her youthful rebellion aside, Gwen liked rules. Her daily life was full of enough uncertainty that it was comforting to have something solid and sure underneath. Salt, iron, silver. Research. Family.

But rules didn't do her any good when she met Jo Harvelle. By the end of the first night they met, Jo had Gwen pushed up against her car door and her tongue in Gwen's mouth. Gwen didn't trust strangers -- she _didn't_ \-- and she certainly didn't engage in sexual contact with anyone before doing the appropriate research to make sure the person in question was human. But she kissed back anyway. Maybe she was feeling reckless. Maybe she'd taken a blow the head. But they'd just finished saving one another's lives, and Gwen was still running on adrenaline, and her back-up was her cousin Mel who was currently far away, sewing up the gash on her leg in the motel room.

Jo tasted like sweat and iron and smoke, like a hunt, like her Auntie's cabin, like home.

"I think we should do this again," Jo said, her breath ghosting over Gwen's cheek.

"Hunt together?" Gwen said, pulling back.

"That, too," Jo said. Her face was partly shadowed by the streetlight, but she was smiling.

Gwen didn't even hesitate. "Yeah," she said. "We should."

After Jo drove away, Gwen looked down at her hand. Jo had scrawled her phone number in black ink on Gwen's palm.

Jo Harvelle did not figure into any her family's rules, but for the second time in her life, Gwen wanted to shake those rules off. Not all of them, maybe, but some. Enough.

She curled her fingers in protectively and smiled.


End file.
